Terribly Deep Thinkers Song
" " ("We Are The Terribly Deep Thinkers") is one of the original songs featured in In Search of SANTA. It is about the antagonist group consisting of three elderly penguins, Agonysia, Mortmottimes, and Derridommis. It is performed respectively by Kathleen Barr, Gerry Chalk and Scott McNeil, with a speaking part by Hilary Duff. Song Immediately following the courtroom in the palace scene, in the night of December 25th/26th, The TDTs lead the penguin mob (which included the princesses Crystal (with her friend Eugene) & Lucinda (whose "future queen" has recently taken away from Crystal; with her friend Philip), and King Calvin & Queen Penelope) to march toward the human place (where Crystal and Eugene discovered last night (December 24th/25th)), while they sing about themselves. Derridommis used the firely torch to burn down the human place, which filled with books (Excluding "The Book of Santa Claus"), a raft (in which Crystal starts the journey up toward the North Pole the next morning), a oven, a compass (Which Eugene gives to Crystal the next morning), and other stuff. Lyrics Main (Lyrics/Transcript) The gates of the Palace in Royal Rookery Rock opens up with the guards at the side. The Terribly Deep Thinkers (Agonysia, Mortmottimes, and Deridommis) leads the mob of every penguin in the kingdom (including the Royal Princesses Crystal & Lucinda) with Derri has the firely torch. TDTs: We're the Terribly Deep Thinkers We're walking almanacs Our bones are old and brittle, but our minds are sharp as tacks Agon: We're overeducated Deri: We're snooty brainiacs TDTs: We possess an excess of many useless facts We're the Terribly Deep Thinkers Deri: Our thoughts are very deep Mortm: We are birds whose big words All: Put lesser minds to sleep TDTs: But among intelligentsia We're mental giants And this is why when we die, Deri: We'll leave our brains to science Speech mob watches the human place with Agon behind, and Mort & Deri, with the torch, above in two sides. The dramatic music starts playing as Deri starts walking toward the "human place" with a torch. Crystal: (Starts to chase against the TDTs but Eugene stops her) No. (Cuts to the close-up of her eyes with Deri's torch in a reflection) No, No-oooo-o! dramatic music serges back into the song music, as the TDTs dances while marching TDTs: We're the Terribly Deep Thinkers We're birds of higher learning We welcome you to this barbeque of books that need such burning the second half of the above verse occurs, Deri swipes the torch and the human place starts burning in fire. (Dancing in front of the human place) If you find us condenscending, you're jealous 'cause we're smart We don't hesitate to elevate… deep thinking to an art Agon: And what we do, and now we do, with your best interests at heart above shot fades after the burning of the human place to show its remains. After a few seconds, it fades to black. Aftermath Speech that night, Calvin is walking in Crystal's room as Penelope puts her into bed. Crystal: sigh No one who care about knowledge would burn those wonderful scrolls. Cal: blustering That's what you're upset about? What about the bright future you threw away? And over what? Santa Claus, indeed! One tries to be a good father and… Crystal: You were the best father. You taught me not to lie, and I didn't. You should be proud of me. Cal: blustering Penelope: Cal, why don't you cool of in an ice-cold bath? Cal: stops Try to get some rest, then. Crystal: Cal leaves her room Good night, Dad. Do you believe me, Mom… about Santa Claus? Penelope: I believe that you believe. Crystal: sighs Oh. Penelope: Oh, there, there. Things look brighter in the morning. They always do. kisses Crystal's left cheek and leaves her room. Crystal is disappointed about her parents and the kingdom's Christmas ban. Category:Other songs Category:Villain songs